Talk:Vaas Montenegro
It's spelled Vaas. Renaming to "Vaas Montenegro" Seeing as his full name is Vaas Montenegro, I suggest that we name the page accordingly.Alpha Six 01:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Death debate must STAY on the wiki I think it is important to keep the death debate section. A wiki has INFORMATION about the character but also the controversy this one makes. I just want to inform the that I will keep reposting the "death debate" section as long as the responsible keeps deleting it. Thank you, good day (Subywoby) : I agree with this. The death debate isn't hurting any one if it stays so why bother getting in to edit wars about it? NerdlordNito (talk) 16:41, December 6, 2012 (UTC) There isn't a debate, he's dead. Every mention of him after the event says he died, and the "debate" section is fanfictiony garbage. Why the hell would Vaas be carrying a drug syringe when he was planning to kill Jason? Why would he stick him with it and then run away? How would he know that Jason was going to hallucinate killing him? Why would Hoyt's men say he was dead unless it had been confirmed? Why the hell would Citra lie to Jason and leave herself on the island with her alive, murderous, vengeful brother? Why wouldn't Vaas return to his men? It also shows a complete ignorance of subtext. Remember the underwater hallucination where you see Vaas' death with the roles reversed? That's the point; by killing Vaas, Jason becomes him, so Jason is the one who died. It makes no narrative sense for Vaas to have survived. In addition Vaas holds the gun to his own head because he's decided to stop trying to kill Jason over and over and expecting things to change. His death, in his mind, proves he's the sane one. Essentially; everyone says he's dead, nobody says he's alive, he would do things if he was alive that he clearly does not do. Unless you can find an actual source for this "controversy" rather than changing "I think" to "many people think" to act like it isn't one user's badly thought out pet theory, it doesn't belong on a Wiki. Evil Tim (talk) 08:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I agree with everything you said. I personally know he died. It's obvious. But I want you to take notice that in the article I added two times that "he is really dead" if you want to see for yourself go look on Vaas official fan page on Facebook or Mando fan page, or even Ubisoft forums, they are crawling with fans debating about this. I know that Vaas died, you know that Vaas died, but some people think he did not. This is why it is a debate. But on a wiki I think it is important to add information about the controversy. As proof of Vaas really dying you can even add that Mando said "I'm easy to kill in the game" I don't see why the Vaas death debate section is something to avoid. I for a fact know that Vaas did die, and have no problem accepting other interpretations. The death debate is obviously important enough to get you mad. If you have something to add to the debate section, by all means do so, but don't delete it. Have a good day. PS: could you please stay civil when answering. You are only making yourself look like a fool.(I'm not trying to insult you) (Subywoby) :In other words we can source someone directly involved with the game's production saying he's dead. Which means he's dead. Evil Tim (talk) 23:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes he's dead but we should still at least mention the debate and supply information supporting both sides since, as the above poster pointed out, it's important enough to be a debate in the first place and also get you mad. NerdlordNito (talk) 00:31, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::It's not important, it's a couple of dozen idiots making up stupid reasons why a character who dies is alive. All it merits is a footnote saying "some people are morons who don't understand this game's plot," not changing his status to "unknown" and adding a section almost as big as the rest of the fucking article full of groundless speculation. This stuff is believed by a handful of people out of millions who've bought the game, that does not render it notable. Vaas' Facebook page has a grand total of 132 likes, even if ALL of those people think he's alive that's nobody at all in the grand scheme of things. :::Vaas is not established to be superhumanly tough. He is not established to have any means of surviving being run through the torso about a dozen times with a ceremonial dagger the size of a softball bat. Every character who mentions him afterwards says he's dead, the guy who voice acted him says he's dead, Jason's character arc requires that he be dead, and he has no storyline function following Jason killing him. We're not talking about a character like Captain Price who's lived through worse or a universe where people routinely have the power to survive catastrophic injuries without medical care. There is quite simply no way established that he could get out of that situation alive. :::I remember back when FC2 came out the same line of nonsense was thrown around about The Jackal surviving IF the player character uses dynamite option was canon and IF he didn't have a lethal case of malaria even though he said he did and IF he didn't shoot himself even though he said he was going to. You can't act like the complete opposite of what the game tells you is an equally valid "interpretation," because you're not interpreting what the game tells you, you're actively ignoring it. :::The truth is we know he died but it isn't clear how much of what we see is part of it. Either he died from multiple stab wounds (which doesn't really fit) or he died holding Jason's gun to his own head screaming for him to shoot (which does). We know Jason suffers from stress-induced hallucinations (see the fight with Buck, when there's nothing he could really be under the influence of) and we know he moves around and does things while hallucinating (he really killed Buck, and the red pill in the cave has him wake up having moved while he was tripping). The most likely interpretation (which is a rather silly mental image) is that he's stabbed by a dying Vaas, falls on the floor beside him, and is hallucinating battling and killing his conscience while Vaas is yelling in his ear, his increasingly random dialog showing he's delirious from blood loss. He forces Jason's gun to his own head, both in real life and as his conscience, because he's going to die in control and on his own terms, not someone else's. :::This is an interpretation because it fits to the things we actually see rather than trying to invent reasons why what we see isn't true. The latter is called "bullshitting." Evil Tim (talk) 08:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::You are right I'll change the status to dead. Because that is the official status. But I will leave the Death section. Sorry to see that we don't agree, but I really don't see how this can bother you. Oh and the official fan page of Vaas on FB is run by Mando, and has 1581 fans, I don't know where you got only 132 likes. :::However, you made an interesting statement by saying he HAS to die because it is part of the plot. A statement you should share on the debate section. If you are mad that people think he is alive, then proove to THEM that he is dead. I allready know he is dead, you have nothing to proove to me. :::Have a good day. :::PS: You said that the debate section is too long, you are free to make it shorter, but not delete it. :::(Subywoby) ::::Alright good. Hopefully we can leave it like this. The offical story is that Vaas is dead and the death debate section exists to prove that. NerdlordNito (talk) 19:32, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I think everyones is agree with me to say that was stupid to kill him Vaas was the only real antagonist that Ubisoft never created How about you guys just edit it and the lock it? I just had to change it again because somebody wrote that it is a fact that Vaas is still alive. People are going to base their edit on what they want to be true instead of what actually is true. I think it is better to lock that section and only allow editing after people have given their reasons here. JackMarco (talk) 12:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Something to think about. When you're in a Citra hallucination Liza or Citra says "some warrior you are i bet you shot vaas in the back". 03:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Random guy : It was Liza, and he almost certainly didn't, because Vaas had already stabbed him. It's likely that events happened very similarly to what we saw in the 'vision,' but even if they didn't, it makes no sense that Vaas would have allowed himself to be shot in the back after dealing such a devestating blow to Jason. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 05:39, March 29, 2013 (UTC) : "I bet you shot him in the back" isn't a reference to a literal event, it's a figure of speech. To shoot somebody in the back usually means to act without honour, or in a cowardly way, rather than bravely facing your opponent on a fair playing field. By saying this in the hallucination, the speaker is dismissing Jason's actions, and saying he is a coward. It's not a reference to an actual thing that happened. 10:53, March 18, 2014 (UTC) : : Spanish Accent??? How come Vaas has a Spanish accent and Citra doesn't? Anybody know where he got it from? Just another trivia... Vaas had tattoos in the "The Savages: Vaas & Buck" trailer. Citra was raised on the Rook Islands, Vaas was raised in Mexico. They were only half siblings. Vaas is prob from South America. Because he looks kind of white he’s likely Brazilian or Argentinian. His sister may have become stranded on the island and lived with the natives for years, explaining why she has a mixed accent that sounds kind of Indian. Vaas may have came to save her but was employed and manipulated by Hoyt. That guy messed with Vaas and a mix of drugs and violence tore him from his sister, she became more and more different as well, changed and asavaged by native machinations. Vaas and Citra So Vaas refers to Citra as family, but he has a Spanish/Hispanic accent and his last name is Montenegro, while she has more of a Southeast Asian/Pacific Islander accent and her last name is Talugmai. I can't remember hearing Citra refer to Vaas as her brother, although I might just have forgotten it. I think I remember Hoyt saying something about driving Vaas to Malkav's maniacal mystery mindwarp, but I don't think going crazy would necessarily rewrite your accent, especially since he has enough of a grip to successfully run a pirate band and play psych warfare with Jason. So what would be more likely? "Brother" and "sister" being used as honorifics instead of actual family and Vaas being more or less like evil Dennis, Vaas going by a different name and picking up an accent, or Vaas just sort of doing his usual psycho routine? Citra seems a bit more stable, outside of the make-the-perfect-warrior-and-stab-their-dad-in-the-heart deal, which may explain why only Vaas refers to her as family (again, I might just be forgetting something) assuming they're not actually related. I'm not saying this should be some sort of debate or controversy or mentioned on the article, I just thought it odd and wanted to hear some opinions. Apologies if this has already been cleared up by word of the devs or something. Noblaum (talk) 01:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's perfectly plausible Vass and Citra have led very different lives prior to the events of the game, hence their different accents. It's equally plausible one (or even both) of them changed their name at some point. Given Citra's role as a tribal leader on the island, it's quite likely she would change her name to 'distance' herself from Vaas in the eyes of her followers.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:24, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Vaas is overweight? How comes that Vaas has a BMI of 27? That would mean that he is overweight, but his model shows him as a muscular, skinny guy. Is this even logical? 11:26, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I feel we should add 2 more things for Vaas' page. One of which is when Jason, Liza and the other one (I haven't played the game in a long time) he say's he is going to put a bullet in Citra's skull "like he did to Grant". He is incorrect as the bullet went into Grant's neck, not his head. The other is when Vaas is talking about loved one's in the same scene he say's "THEM OR ME, ME OR THEM" a possible foreshadowing to the ending of the game where you choose between saving your friend's or killing them for Citra (who Jason started to fall in love with). NIPPLESALADS777 (talk) 22:07, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Is Vass White, Where his he supposed to be from? Vaas canonically has brown eyes yet in the game he has hazel/green or amber eyes. His skin is light like some of the pirates but he has a special malice towards white people. Is he ethnically Latino? Like mixed raced and part Native American? Or is he a White Hispanic. Much of his behavior results from Hoyt’s influence and his decent to evil. I still think Vaas and his sister are South American and likely Brazilian or Argentinian. Thoughts?